1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical equipment, and particularly to a stretcher for immobilizing and supporting the spine of a patient suffering from spinal trauma.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a patient suffers from a spinal injury, or when a spinal injury is suspected, great care must be taken to immobilize the patient during transport so as not to worsen the spinal injury. The most common tool for transporting a patient with a spinal injury is the spinal board (sometimes referred to as a “back board”), which is a rigid plank with straps for holding the patient in place. In use, emergency personnel place the spinal board adjacent the patient and then gently lift the patient onto the board, where the patient is then secured and immobilized. Unfortunately, even the lifting of the patient onto the board can provide sufficient movement to exacerbate the patient's injuries. Thus, a spine immobilizing stretcher addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.